Barbie Girl
by Karrah Aretz
Summary: she's a barbie girl, in a barbie world...


Barbie Girl  
by Maureen  
  
Disclaimer: song by Aqua (don't tell me you haven't heard it, what? are you living under a rock!?) characters owned by Disney.  
  
Basically, I thought I'd write a song-fic no less thought provoking, but MUCH less depressing. Aren't you proud? This is even for all audiences!!  
  
***  
  
Barbie Girl by Aqua  
Hi Barbie - Hi Ken -   
You wanna go for a ride -   
Sure Ken - Jump In!   
  
Just substitute Val and Tyler and this would be my life. Perfect, blonde cheerleader dates the perfect, blond football player. What a stereotypical load of crap. Oh, sure, I could just stop, just change everything and be a different person, but it's not that easy. Nothing as important as who you are rarely is.  
  
I'm a Barbie girl - in a Barbie world -   
life in plastic - it's fantastic.   
You can brush my hair - undress me everywhere.   
Imagination - life is your creation.   
  
Catie and Jamie say I'm perfect, that I'm a part of the 'super squad; that I'm Super Val. For my last birthday Catie had sewn me a cape with a black V stitched in silver on it like superman had on his cape. My cape is pink though, pink and black. Perky colours. Like me.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!   
I'm a Barbie girl - in a Barbie world -   
life in plastic - it's fantastic.   
You can brush my hair - undress me everywhere.   
Imagination - life is your creation.   
  
Have you ever had someone undress you with your eyes? Mentally take off every stitch of clothing until you're naked in their mind? It's very disconcerting, and that's how I feel every time I get up at a game to cheer. It's not like I think everyone is, it's only the men. I'm not a slut, but I feel like one since I'm a cheerleader, the reputation of cheerleaders everywhere follows me. I can't get rid of it.   
  
I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world,   
Dress me up - make it tight - I'm your dolly.   
You are my doll - "rock and roll" -   
feel the glamour in pink   
Kiss me here, touch me there - hanky panky.   
  
I love Tyler so much too, but I can't do anything about it. Not without major repercussions. Everyone expects cheerleaders to be slutty and I'm not. Oh, sure, I'm not innocent, but I'm still a virgin! He's a football player and one of the most popular guys in school, it's expected that we date. Why must I do what's expected of me? Who says I want a picket fence and the 2.5 kids? I don't know what I want.  
  
You can touch - you can play -   
if you say - I'm always yours   
I'm a Barbie girl - in a Barbie world -   
life in plastic - it's fantastic.   
You can brush my hair - undress me everywhere.   
Imagination - life is your creation.   
  
Sometimes I think Catie has it so easy, but she's so wrong about me. I don't conform by conforming. That doesn't make much sense does it? She dresses weird and acts all spooky but underneath her black eyeliner she has a heart of gold. While I, in my sweat suit skirts and sweater-sets, am forced to pretend that it's okay for me to be instantly stereotyped not by my grades or even really my looks but because I am a cheerleader. Sure, she's misjudged all the time, but she doesn't hear what I do, what I can't tell her. Like how people think she's a wonderful (if a bit scary) writer and are certain she'll be the next Anne Rice.  
  
Come on Barbie - let's go party!   
Make me walk - make me talk -   
do whatever you please,   
I can act like a star - I can beg on my knees.   
  
Not even being an EMT allows me to escape my role as 'whorish cheerleader' completely. Sure, I can escape it for a few hours, dropping the reputation as soon as I don my EMS uniform, but it lurks behind me, ever present in the back of my mind. Although it is my most favorite place to be, the place I can truly be me and not 'Val the cheerleader' or 'Val the straight A student' or even 'Super Val'…just be Val Linear. Me.   
  
Come jump in - bimbo friend -   
let us do it again,   
Hit the town - fool around - let's go party   
You can touch - you can play -   
if you say - I'm always yours   
You can touch - you can play -   
if you say - I'm always yours   
  
I don't mean to be bitter, but its sometimes hard not to be. Bitter, sarcastic, rapier wit, they belong to Catie, not to me. Every so often I wish it was I that was the outsider, the Goth girl. But I've been molded to the role set before me and it would roughly take an act of god to change it.   
  
Come on Barbie - let's go party!   
Come on Barbie - let's go party!   
Oh I'm having so much fun - well Barbie we're just getting started.   
Oh I love you Ken.  
  
For better or worse I am Val Linear, cheerleader and EMT. I like half of me and wish I could change the other half. It reminds me of the Wise Man's Prayer in my parents bedroom 'God grant me the change what I can, accept what I can't and the wisdom to know the difference..' I can't change much, at least not yet, but I can stay true to myself and what my parents taught me. I'm not a slut and that's final.   



End file.
